Women of Middle Earth: The Wanderer
by Naurwe
Summary: Dyantha Ranawen, cousin of Aragorn II, is dedicated to the cause of her people. This story chronicles her triumphs and sorrows during the Third Age of Middle Earth. Currently rated for some violence and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I love Tolkien's works, his writing is wonderful and his world so compelling! But, I've noticed a serious lack of awesome female characters, especially when compared to all the awesome male characters! So, I decided to amuse myself by writing a series of fanfictions about some cool ladies. This is one of those stories! _

_Well, common intro aside... I know, I know, I'm a terrible person, posting a new story when I've not finished any of the others I've posted. But, with Liafael's story moving along, I felt like I HAD to give you Dyantha's too... Plus, I like the Dunedain. :D  
><em>

_This story mostly follows the book, there may be some movie parts and perhaps even some Lord of the Rings Online inspired parts!  
><em>

_Oh, and the obligatory: All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Dyantha walked through the archway leading to the guest house she was staying in. The blossoms from the trees littered the entryway and Dyantha stooped to pluck one from the ground. She smiled at the white flower in her hand before tucking it behind her ear. In the main room, her cousin lounged on one of the couches, a book open in front of him. Though Aragorn was five years Dyantha's senior, the two had always been close. They spent many happy hours as children running wildly through the valley. He was always kind to her, always protected her fiercely, and loved her as a sister. His keen grey eyes, so like her own, looked up from his book and caught sight of Dyantha.

"Hello, cousin." He said, smiling widely. "You are the very vision of an elf-maid, with flowers in your hair." He laughed as he stood, his height always surprising Dyantha.

Dyantha smiled at the compliment, for though he laughed, she knew he'd said it kindly. "I would have returned sooner had I known you were waiting for me." She said, hugging him fondly.

"I have not been waiting long." He said. "Will you walk with me?"

Dyantha nodded and hooked arms with her cousin, a smile on her face. 'I was happy to hear that you were back in Imladris. I feared I would miss you again, Estel." She said as they left the house.

He smiled as he led her down familiar paths. "Have you been well, Dyantha?" He asked, a serious look in his eyes that Dyantha had only recently grown used to seeing. The three years since he had come of age had taught her cousin much.

"Yes. Problems abound in the North, as always, but I, personally, have been well."

"I have heard that your skills have grown tremendously since our last meeting."

Dyantha smiled and bowed her head slightly. "I have had need of them, and through need they have improved." She looked up at Aragorn, studying him shrewdly. "There is something on your mind," she said, not bothering to make it a question.

Aragorn laughed and nodded. "Perceptive, as always. I intend to leave Imladris soon, and I would have you come with me. If you feel confident in your skills."

Dyantha grinned and squeezed his arm in excitement. "You know that nothing would make me happier!" Though still young by the count of her people, Dyantha was bold and had already won renown. "Where are you of a mind to go?"

"I have not decided yet." Aragorn said, frowning slightly. "Perhaps toward the south."

Dyantha nodded thoughtfully. "I have never been far south, it will be an adventure." She said, trying to chase the frown from his face.

She succeeded, a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he looked down at his young cousin beside him. "Just like old times?"

Dyantha nodded enthusiastically. "Before you had the cares you carry now."

* * *

><p>Aragorn's plan to travel south was interrupted by the arrival of the Sons of Elrond. They had been away in the North and brought word from the Rangers stationed in Esteldin. A great evil had risen in Angmar; a sorcerer of terrible power had rallied the creatures in the region. As the threat increased, the Sons of Elrond had ridden to Imladris with all haste, seeking the wisdom of their father. After taking council with him, they left to return to Esteldin with Aragorn and Dyantha at their sides. They traveled swiftly, taking old paths through empty lands, heading ever toward the North Downs. They spoke seldom as they traveled, Aragorn and the Sons of Elrond had journeyed often together and the addition of the quiet and serious Dyantha was hardly noticeable. It was only in the evening, when they had made what camp they would, that they would speak; often exchanging tales of past journeys and adventures. Dyantha listened eagerly and spoke rarely, her mind often marveling in the change that had come over her dear Estel.<p>

When Aragorn had come of age, three years ago, and been told of his birthright, Dyantha had been just as surprised as he. In retrospect, she should have been able to guess at the truth, but it had seemed odd to her that the boy she had so often played with - the light hearted, mischievous child - could possibly be Isildur's Heir. She had seen little of him since that afternoon in Imladris when he'd told her, still sounding unsure of the truth of his words. He'd left shortly afterward, traveling with the Sons of Elrond and she had eventually left as well. Returning to her kin in the North Downs, Dyantha heard little of her cousin and, at the advice of Elrond, spoke to no one of his existence. The years passed quickly for Dyantha, evil from Angmar constantly threatened those lands and she was kept busy keeping the enemies of the Free People at bay. And though she traveled to Imladris with some frequency, she always seemed to miss her cousin, often by only a few weeks.

In those three years, both Dyantha and Aragorn had grown sterner, hardened by the trials they'd endured; as she studied her cousin, Dyantha couldn't help but wonder if the years lay so heavily in her eyes.

_~~*~~There's your first (sort of) glimpse of Dyantha... To those of you reading my other stories, don't worry. I won't let Dyantha distract me from them! Also, the more you review this, and other, stories, the more likely I am to update! A cookie for a cookie, so to speak. ;) ~~*~~_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: More Dyantha, so exciting, I know. And a fairly long chapter! (For me that is :D ) If you like Dunedain, be sure to check out Waxing Slain's stories! And make sure to review the stories you read as that encourages to authors to write more, and then everyone's happy! :D Also, there is a very lonely poll on my profile page that wants your attention._

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

They arrived in Esteldin in the night; they had ridden silently through abandoned fields, fear creeping in upon their hearts as they saw no sign of the people that lived there. "Where is everyone?" Dyantha whispered as they neared the ruins that her kinsmen inhabited. "This is rich farmland, why would the farmers abandon their crops?"

Elladan shook his head sadly. "Many had fled before we left and still more spoke of fleeing. The sorcerer's fear drove them near to madness."

Dyantha felt an upwelling of pity and sorrow as she thought of the people of this land fleeing in fear. They were simple people, hardworking and honest and while many of them were mistrustful of Dyantha and her kin she thought fondly of them. "Hopefully they have not fled far and may return when we are victorious."

Aragorn was about to respond when a howl that turned their blood to ice echoed across the dark fields. It was answered by other howls farther off, not as terrible as the first but still enough to make Dyantha's eyes widen. The four riders scanned the darkness, searching in vain for the source of the sound; even the keen sight of the Sons of Elrond was defeated by the moonless night and there seemed an unnatural veil over the stars.

"He is close." Elrohir whispered, putting an arrow to his bowstring.

Dyantha felt her stomach clench as another howl tore through the night moments before a giant black wolf leapt from the tall grasses and crashed into her, dragging her off her terrified horse. She grimaced as she hit the ground and felt its wicked claws dig into her arm. The creature roared as three arrows struck in and it took all of Dyantha s strength to kick it off of her and roll to her feet. She drew her Elven sword with a fluid movement and watched the creature cautiously as all around them more wolves appeared in the darkness.

"Dyantha?" There was a heart-breaking fear in Aragorn's voice.

"I am alright," she said, proud of herself for not allowing her pain to color her voice.

The black wolf lunged and its pack followed, all snarling viciously. The four battled the creatures fiercely, wounding more often than they were wounded but they were outnumbered and the wolves fought with a demonic cruelty. Dyantha was beginning to fear for their survival when a cold voice commanded the creatures to stop. Out of the shadows a tall figure appeared, cloaked in black he had a proud, pale face and an icy light glinted in his eyes. Dyantha stumbled back until she was next to Aragorn, trying desperately to ignore the pain in her arm and the blood dripping down her leg.

"You fight well, travelers." His voice was high and carried a chill that ran down Dyantha's spin. "What business do you have in my land?"

"Your land?" Aragorn stepped forward, drawing himself to his full height and glaring defiantly at the sorcerer. "By what right do you claim these lands?"

"By the right of power," the sorcerer replied with a mirthless laugh. "I have driven all who would challenge me from this place and all who remain swear fealty or die. I give you that option now, bind yourself to my will or be dinner for my wolves!"

"What power you have will fade, sorcerer." Aragorn responded in a clear voice. "Not everything, nor every person, in this land fears you! Flee these lands or face your death."

So great was the power in her cousin's voice that the sorcerer stepped back and seemed, for a moment, unsure. "Who are you to speak as an equal to me, master over man and beast?"

Aragorn made no answer for as the sorcerer spoke Dyantha's kinsmen had crept through the tall grass and without a sound loosed their arrows, striking and killing the gathered wolves. The sorcerer, however, was unharmed for the arrows seemed to move through him without connecting but with his wolves slain, he fled. Racing through the darkness with inhuman speed he was soon gone from their sight.

"I fear what mischief he will do." Aragorn said, gazing in the direction the sorcerer fled with a frown.

Dyantha moved to her horse and calmed it. "Then we should follow him."

"Hold, brother's daughter," one of the gathered Dunedain said with a smile. "None of you escaped that battle without injury, would that we had arrived sooner but his thralls have plagued us at every turn."

"It is well that you arrived when you did, Thurinon. "Aragorn said, greeting him with a grateful smile. "And you are right; we shall rest for the night before continuing on."

The next day the four continued on, their wounds treated and their minds and spirits refreshed. Though they were a lonely, exiled people the Dunedain were proud and in their company, those of like mind always found solace. They tracked the sorcerer over the Misty Mountains, often having to face creatures he enslaved to his will and left behind to slow them. Because of this they reached the eaves of Mirkwood a few days behind him and wasted no time in plunging into the dark forest, intent to reach their quarry before he took refuge in Dol Guldur, which they feared was his intent.

"Daro!" _Stop!_ A clear voice rang through the forest and Dyantha froze at the words, her eyes darting to the elf that stood in the clearing to her left. She was gently beautiful with rich brown hair and soft brown eyes that currently studied Dyantha intensely. Her bow was aimed at Dyantha's head and she had no doubt that the Elf would kill her in an instant. Another elf stood beside the archer, a basket of herbs on her arm and her bright eyes wide with fear and surprise.

"Gwaedhiel!" Elrohir said, appearing in the trees near Dyantha. The archer quickly moved her bow so it was pointing toward the ground and lessened the tension on the string.

A smile appeared across her face. "Elrohir," she sounded relieved as her dark eyes flashed around the clearing. "Where are your brother and the other one? I hear four different treads."

Elrohir grinned as Elladan and Aragorn appeared out of the trees.

"I thought you trusted us, my friend." Elladan said, a slight teasing quality in his voice.

"I trust you with my life." Gwaedhiel responded, glancing at the elf beside her. "But my Lady has entrusted me to guard this healer so I must be cautious. Come into the clearing and tell me who travels with you."

The four complied, Aragorn and Dyantha staying slightly behind the twins. "We travel with two of the Dunedain," Elladan said. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and his cousin Dyantha."

Gwaedhiel's eyes widened slightly and she bowed slightly. "Your names are known to me, and I beg forgiveness for my suspicion. I am Gwaedhiel and this is Lomwe, a dear friend," she said, introducing herself to the Dunedain.

"There is nothing to forgive." Aragorn said graciously as he inclined his head toward the two. "These are dark and dangerous days for us all."

Gwaedhiel nodded slightly before turning her dark eyes to the Sons of Elrond. "What are you tracking that has brought you so close to my Lord's Halls?"

"A dangerous servant of the Enemy, a sorcerer with power of creatures; we have tracked him from the North Downs." Elrohir said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"We fear he will seek refuge in Dol Guldur." Elladan added and Dyantha didn't miss the unhappy glint in Gwaedhiel's eyes at the mention of the place.

"Then I will not delay you. Continue to track him and I will return to my Lord's Halls and tell him of this. I am sure he will send hunters to aid you." Gwaedhiel said, her fair face showing clear signs of concern.

Elladan and Elrohir inclined their head to her, hands on their hearts. "I thank you," Elladan said.

Gwaedhiel smiled at them before turning to Aragorn and Dyantha. "After this is done, I would be glad to make amends for my suspicious greeting. Return if you wish, to my Elven King's Halls, and I will greet you as dear friends. Faro vae." Hunt well. She bowed slightly to them before quickly leading Lomwe from the clearing.

When she was gone, Elladan looked around the clearing with a troubled look on his face. "He is close; I can feel his darkness upon my heart."

"As can I." Dyantha said, glancing over her shoulder. "Odd that he would come so close to the Elven Halls."

"I wonder if he does not have some design on Thranduil's people." Aragorn mused.

"I fear you are right." Elladan responded. "Come, we must move quickly." The four disappeared quickly into the trees, fear weighing heavily upon them.

~~*~~ AN: So, I just realized that if I'm not careful, there will be vaguely epic spoilers in the next few chapter's for Gwaedhiel's story and possibly for Faelwen's, I must write carefully. :P Anyway, read, review and send me happy little notes! ~~*~~


End file.
